The basic structure of skin is maintained by subcutaneous adipose tissue. The subcutaneous adipose tissue plays a critical role in maintaining skin's volume and strength. Accordingly, increasing the volume of adipose tissue can be a better solution for maintaining skin's volume and elasticity than the existing methods of providing elasticity to the outer dermal or epidermal layer. Various researches are being actively conducted on adipocytes. In general, preadipocytes are widely used because they are differentiated into adipocytes by differentiation-inducing substances such as insulin. Recently, mesenchymal stem cells are gaining focus in researches using adipocytes. The adipose-derived mesenchymal stem cells are widely used in studying the differentiation of adipocytes (Science 1999, 284, 143-146) because they can be differentiated in a manner similar to the differentiation of preadipocytes into adipocytes (Exp. Cell Res. 2006, 312, 1856-1864). The adipose-derived mesenchymal stem cells are widely distributed throughout the body and are known to be capable of being differentiated not only to adipocytes but also other types of cells such as cartilage cells, bone cells, etc. (J. Cell Sci. 2006, 119, 2204-2213).